


If I die

by Kebuyo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Season/Series 05, Short, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebuyo/pseuds/Kebuyo
Summary: Just a short piece of dialogue that takes place directly after 5x07





	If I die

They still looked after her as Barbara's footsteps disappeared in the distance.

 

“Edward”, Oswald suddenly said. Ed turned toward him.

“Yes?”

“No, I meant...” Oswald's voice trailed off. “When Barbara pointed that gun at me, I was reminded of my mortality. And... for that eventuality, there's something I'd like to discuss with you. As long as I still can.”

“Yes?”, Ed said smirking and took a step closer. Oswald looked up into his eyes.

“Would you please take care of Edward if I die?”, he said sincerely.

“ _What?_ ”, Ed spluttered.

“Edward, my dog.”, Oswald explained. “If something happens to me, would you take care of him?” Ed stared at him dumbfounded.

“ _That's_ what you wanted to discuss?!”

“Why, yes.”, Oswald said. “He's helpless without me.” Ed just gaped at him, so he prompted: “So?”.

“So?”, Ed asked.

“Would you take care of him?”, Oswald repeated.

“I... I guess I could do that.”

“Thank you.”, Oswald said and smiled. “I'm glad I can rely on you, as a _friend_.”

 


End file.
